Mother's Day
by dancefan93
Summary: A nanny story about how the Sheffields and Fran spent a Mother's Day before the series began


** Mother's Day… usually a sad day for the Sheffield family, it only brought back to memories of their late mother and wife. Maxwell, the father, never wanted to be reminded of his late wife. The children didn't do anything for mother's day. That all changed when Fran came to work for them. She always talked to the children about their mother and they always felt better. Fran had a big day planned for them; she was taking them to the park, the beach, the boardwalk, then to end the day, taking them to the flower shop so they each could pick out a flower and then down to the cemetery. She thought it be the best way to spend and end the day. She got up really early to make picnic baskets so they would be ready by the time that the children got up. Niles had just woken up and on his way to the kitchen when he heard the timer **_**ding**_**. He walked down to find Fran taking freshly baked cookies out of the oven.**

** "Miss Fine, what are you doing?" Niles asked as he came into the kitchen.**

** "Just a little mother's day present for the children and Mr. Sheffield if he wants to join us. You are more than welcome to come as well if you'd like." Fran said as she put the cookies in a container and put the container in the picnic basket. They still had about an hour and a half until everyone else began to wake up. Max hadn't had a very easy night. He kept tossing and turning and got about only an hour of sleep. He finally decided to give up and go downstairs. He put on his robe and went into the kitchen. There he found Niles and Fran talking about today. **

** "What's all this about plans for today?" Fran froze and Niles just got a weird smirk on his face. Fran turned him and told him her plans. "What, have you lost your mind? The last thing these children need today is to be reminded of what they can't have anymore. How dare you make plans for today, they aren't your children." Fran's eyes widened and Niles's mouth dropped. Fran composed herself and went back to the backing the baskets. **

** "Very well, I'll omit the cemetery and flower shop part. I would like to get them out of the house if you'll approve." Max thought for a second then answered.**

** "You may take them to the park and beach, BUT if I find out that you have taken them to the cemetery, you will be fired quicker than you can flirt with me." With that he left the kitchen. Fran sighed and went back to packing. Niles looked at her; he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. He went over to her and pulled her in to a hug. She burst out in tears as she clung to Niles to hold herself up. When she heard the screaming of the children, she pulled herself together. She wiped her eyes and put the finished baskets in the butler's pantry. Brighton came running down the stairs with tears in his eyes. He tried to run into the dining room but Fran caught him.**

** "Hey, hey, what's wrong B.?' Brighton looked at her and knew that he couldn't lie to her. **

** "I'm just sad about today. You know it being… mother's day." Brighton said as Fran wiped his tears. She told him her plans for today but left out the part about the flower shop and the cemetery; she wasn't risking getting fired. She sent Brighton into the dining room after hugging him as four year old Gracie came into kitchen. **

** "Hi Fran!" she said as she hugged Fran's legs. Fran returned the hug and told her to go sit down. She peeked into the dining room and saw Maggie sitting there. She went into the dining room and gave her a hug. Maggie returned it. As she sat down, Max came in and sat down. **

** "Good morning, Mr. Sheffield." **

** "Good morning, Miss Fine. Um, Miss Fine I would like to revisit that discussion we had in the kitchen. I'm really really sorry about what I said regarding the children." Maggie interrupted and asked,**

** "What did you say about us dad?" Max took a deep breath and said. **

** "I told Miss Fine that you weren't her children and she had no right to make plans for today." **

** "She made plans?" Gracie asked. Fran looked at her and nodded. **

** "Yeah, sweetie, we are going to the park, the beach, and the boardwalk." Fran said wishing that she could tell them the other part but didn't want to be fired and never be allowed to see the kids again. Max took Fran's hand in his and looked at his children. **

** "And after that I'm joining you. We are going to the flower shop and picking out one flower for each of you; then heading over to the cemetery to place them on your mother's grave." The children jumped up and down with joy. Fran looked at him and mouthed really. He nodded and she jumped up and hugged him yelling. **

** "Oh, thank you Mr. Sheffield!" Then she did something that she wished she hadn't… she kissed him. When she finally realized what she had done, she pulled back and told the children to get ready for today. All three got up and ran upstairs to get ready. "Mr. Sheffield, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to do that… my mouth just had a mind of its own. I really am sorry." She attempted to leave, but he grabbed her. She turned back and looked into his eyes. **

** "No, I'm the one that's sorry. I was completely out of line earlier. I was wrong about everything, about how you had no right, about how this is a family day, and most importantly about how they aren't your children. They became your children when I hired you for the job. I was the one that was completely and utterly wrong. I am so sorry." Max said as he pulled her into a hug. "Please say that you'll forgive me." Fran pulled back slightly. **

** "Eh, forgive and forget. Please say that you'll forgive me for that kiss." She said as she bit her lover lip. He chuckled. She looked at him confused. **

** "I don't remember me trying to pull back, but maybe you should refresh my memory." She smiled warmly.**

** "Okay well, you were sitting here, Maggie here, B. here, and Gracie here. I was sitting here as always. You told me that I could take the children to the cemetery. I was so excited that I hugged you and then kissed you." Max got an evil grin on. **

** "And that kiss went how exactly?" Fran stood up and wrapped her arms around him like she did before. **

** "Mr. Sheffield if you wanted me to kiss you… why did you just say so." She said as she leaned in and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and he stood up and held her close. She wrapped her arms tighter and the kiss was getting instance when they heard the children coming back. They quickly pulled away. "Well, I better get to my room and get ready for today. See you later Mr. Sheffield." Max took the back stairs to his room to get ready. As he got ready, he thought about why he had Fran kiss him on mother's day. He heard his children talking about their plans for today. He then heard them talking about a way to thank her. Max came out of his room and told them to come into his room. They came in and sat down on his bed. **

** "Okay, children I think I have the perfect way to thank Miss Fine. First of all how do you feel about her?" All the children smiled.**

** "We love her. We actually think of her as our other… sister." Max smiled.**

** "Children, it's okay if you think of her as your other mother." All the children looked at him and smiled. "So, how about when we got to the flower shop, you bring her over to the single flowers and I'll get her a bouquet of roses. How does red, pink, white and multi-colored ones?' All the children said that it sounded perfect. He smiled and finished getting ready. He dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and loafers. He exited his room and saw Miss Fine getting ready in her room. He stood in the door way and watched her take the rollers out of her hair. She pretended not to see him. He came behind her and nuzzled her neck. **

** "Mr. Sheffield, what are you doing?" Fran asked as she leaned against him. **

** "Just admiring the view that is you." He kissed her neck and she gasped. He smiled against her neck and quickly pulled away. "The children and I have a surprise you today as well. You'll get it after we get back from cemetery." Fran got a confused look on her face. **

** "But this is your dad with the children. It's mother's day and I case you haven't noticed… I'm not their mo…" Max covered her mouth.**

** "They are your children. They became your children when you walked through that door."**

** "You've said that already. I told you I forgave you already." Fran said as she chuckled.**

** "I know but I just can't believe that I said those things to you. I don't know if I could forgive myself." Fran stood up and looked him in the eye. **

** "Okay forget about it. I'll see at about six at the flower shop." Fran gave him a peck on the cheek and rushed out of the room to get the children. After grabbing the baskets and getting all the children outside. They all walked to the park. There they ate, played, and did some bird watching. **

** "Um, Fran, can I ask you something?" Brighton asked.**

** "Of course, B., what's on your mind?" Brighton took a deep breath.**

** "I need you to promise us something. Promise us that you'll never leave. I mean you're like a mom to us… and we can't lose another one." Brighton had a few tears running down his face. Maggie and Gracie were the same way. **

** "Oh, you guys; come here. I promise that as long as your father doesn't fire me, I will always be here for you guys. Even after you guys older and you don't need a nanny; if you just want to call and talk, I'll always have time for you." Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie all gave her a big hug. She returned the hug. "Okay, come on guys time for the beach." They took the limo to the beach. Once there, they all got into their suits and went into the water. Brighton whispered something to Maggie. Her eyes widened.**

** "You mean like what we used to do to mom and dad?" Maggie whispered. Brighton had a huge grin on his face as he nodded happily. "OH DEFINITELY!" Maggie and Brighton both crept behind Fran and Brighton whispered**

** "One, two, three, NOW!" When he screamed now, Fran spun around only to be tackled into the water by the two. They all we laughing even Gracie, that they didn't see Max come over to them, Gracie saw him put he told to be quiet. He went behind Brighton and grabbed him. He threw him into the ocean and did the same to Maggie. When he saw Fran, he offered his hand to help her up. She took his hand but instead letting him pull her up, she pulled into the water and tackled him. She there on top of them with his hands pinned to the sides of his head. They both were laughing uncontrollably. Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie came up behind them and jumped on Fran which caused her to fall on top of Max. He let out of huff of the wind being knocked out of him but he got out of Fran's grip and grabbed his older children while Fran grabbed Gracie. Since it was May, there wasn't anyone else there so no one could tell them to stop. Max threw is children back into the water. When Fran let go of Gracie, she had her back turned to him. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist; he threw her in the direction of a huge wave that was coming. She came back up and spit out some water than got into her mouth.**

** "Oh, you're going to pay for that one mister!" Fran swam over and dove under water. She stayed under there for a long time. All of a sudden, Max felt something grab his legs and pull them forward. He fell backwards into the blue water. "Sweet, sweet, revenge, right kids?' They all nodded. Max came up from the water. **

** "Okay, let's stop that before someone ends up with swimmer's ear." Max said.**

** "Very well… right after this." Fran said as she pushed Max backward and he fell into wave. She ran out of the water before Max was even up from the water. When he came up, he ran after her. He caught her shortly after and lifted her up bridal style. He walked toward to water. "Oh, no you don't." Fran tried to get out of his grip. He just shifted her into the fireman's carry. She started to hit his back. "Put me down, Mr. Sheffield." She was laughing the whole time. Max shrugged.**

** "As you wish." He threw her down into a wave. She came back up and gave him an annoyed look. "Okay come on we still have the boardwalk and it's already three o'clock." Fran came out of the water and lay down on her towel. They ate a nice lunch nice they only had a "nosh" in the park. Afterwards, they cleaned up and headed up to the boardwalk. They played all the games. Fran looked down at her watch and saw that it was five forty-five. **

** "OH, come on kids, we have to get going or there won't be any flowers left." All the kids came running, and they went to the flower shop. Once there, the kids put Max's plan into action. They brought her over to the single flower section while Max bought the bouquet. Fran and the kids came over to him and Brighton was holding a purple tulip. **

** "Here dad, this one's for you. I remembered that purple was mom's favorite color and since they don't have purple roses I thought that tulips were the next best thing." Max looked up at Fran. She just shrugged.**

** "Thank you Brighton, I'm sure your mother will love it." They all drove to the cemetery. As the approached Sarah's grave. Fran got this pang of guilt. She shouldn't be going with them, that was a family moment and technically she wasn't family. She stopped in her tracks and watched them as they all knelt in front of Sarah's grave. Gracie went over and gave the tombstone and hug. Fran smiled she didn't think she ever saw a sweeter sight. Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie gently placed their flowers on top of the grass that was in front of the tombstone. Max wiped away some tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Sarah, I miss you so much. We all do, we haven't been the same since this. Sometimes I wish that I could come here and you would be standing here waiting for to take you home. There is someone I'd like you to meet. She is a very pretty woman; she is wonderful with the children. Brighton which I'm sure you can see; hasn't pulled a fake suicide on this one. She is the nanny and her name is Fran Fine. She is… where?" He looked around to find Fran. He found her standing a few yards away. He motioned her to come over and she nicely rejected. He went over to her. "What's wrong?"**

** "That's something for you and your family. Technically, I'm not family, I never even knew Sarah, I shouldn't be over there." **

** "Nonsense, come on." He took her by the hand and led her to the gravesite. Fran had a flower in her hand. She gently placed it with the others. After spending about an hour there, they decided to head back. "Fran, are you coming?"**

** "You go ahead, I'll be right there." Max gave her a slight nod and turned back toward the car. Fran turned back toward the tombstone. She read it to herself. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Sarah, they all miss you so much. Especially, Max I know that he will never ever stop loving you. Don't worry about that. The children will never forget you either; I talk with about you almost every day. They always have great stories about you. I am so sorry that you won't get to see your children grow up and start their own lives. With your permission, I'd like to be able to help through their tough years. I don't want to do anything with your children that you don't approve of. If you see something that you don't approve, than send me a sign and I will stop immediately. Well, I'd better get back to them before they start freaking out. Happy Mother's Day, Sarah." Fran walked back to the car and got in. **

** "Dad are you going to give Fran her present?' Maggie asked. Fran gave him a confused look. He smiled at her and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. **

** "Oh Mr. Sheffield, they're beautiful. Thank you so much but why did you get me these?" **

** "it's a way to say thank you for this wonderful day, you didn't have to do this yet you did. Thank you so much Fran." Maggie said hugging Fran. Fran returned the hug. **

** "It's also a mother's day present. We think of you as our other mother." Brighton said. Fran was speechless; she felt the tears welling up in her eyes again. From then on, things were never the same between Fran and the children. **


End file.
